familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bored FG Fan
I would recommend starting from either the last episode backwarrd or either the first episode forward, if you choose to do so. Watching one episode per day would be plenty. We at the FGWiki encourage our members to have lives, too. The transcripts will be our biggest projects at the FGWiki. Most of them will have to be written by hand. This will be a lot of work. If some hacker is able to get the subtitles off the DVD that would be a great and very easy jumpstart. Also searching for "Family Guy" on Google Video will return the closed captioning for a number of episodes (that's what I used to start the Blind Ambition project. I recommend you leave unfinished scripts on the wiki; that's what it's here for. Those will require a lot of labor, and the more members we have, the sooner that a transcript will be completed by brute force. You can always revert to a former version if a user has edited it in a way you don't like. If you don't know how to do this, I'll help you out. Link to pages you start on your userpage under a title such as "Pages I'm proud of" or "Pages I started" so you can get credit on those huge pages. Thanks for coming back. --Milkmanjb 20:17, 27 May 2005 (UTC) Cool. I'll start from the first episode then. --Bored FG Fan 16:10, 27 May 2005 Alright. I've decided to do one transcript each week since it would get old too quickly if I did it daily. Plus it just takes up too much of my day for me to want to do it every day. So yeah, I just thought I'd let anyone who's reading this know: it'll be every week. --Bored FG Fan Man, I didn't expect to be so busy lately. But tomorrow is a day where I have nothing to do in comparison to what I've been doing lately, so the end of tomorrow is the soonest you'd see another transcript out of me. Talk to you later. --Bored FG Fan 03:57, 19 June 2005 Since this seems to be the place to talk about transcripts. I thought I'd let everyone know that the Season 3 dumps for transcripts i've been leaving are ripped right off the Season 3 DVD. Unfortunatly, to get rid of the timing and other numbers almost any number not written out is lost, as such sometimes you'll see things like, two:00. Just thought I'd let everyone know. I don't have the Season 1/2 DVD but a friend of mine does, hopefully i can get that off of him and get the rest of them up here. --CannedhamX 00:30, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well that's good. Anything you can do to help is much better than not being able to help at all. Keep up the good work. --Bored FG Fan Oh, that's great! I was looking to find out how to do that. Well I went to buy Volume 1 yesterday at Blockbuster, but someone had already bought it between then and when I saw it on Friday. I want to buy both eventually, but I plan to buy Volume 1 soon. If so, I could do a lot of those eps. Except this comp doesn't have DVD, and my laptop needs a new powercord. Well, disregarding that, could you tell me how to rip the subtitles off the DVDs? This really expedites the process. Thanks! The Milkman·talk 01:47, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yes, knowing how to rip the words from the DVD would be nice since it would save tons of time on typing. Thanks for all the help. --Bored FG Fan 20:26, 19 June 2005 (PST) The Helpers Hey, Bored FG Fan! If you're still here, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? --BrianGriffin-FG 18:44, 8 December 2007 (UTC)